Abby Didn't Listen
by NCISfan1509
Summary: Gibbs gives Abby a direct order and she chooses not to listen. Will Gibbs find out? Warning may contain spanking. The characters are not mine. Father/daughter relationship.


Ring...ring...

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, this is Fornell. I thought I asked you to keep Abby out of that bar last night. We couldn't take down our suspect when we spotted him there because I was afraid that Abby was going to get hurt...

"She what...?

"She was too close to where he was sitting. And I knew you would kill me if I proceeded with one of your team so close. She messed up my whole operation last night!"

"Fornell, believe me, her and I will be discussing this and you will receive an apology. Thanks for the call."

Gibbs slammed his phone shut and tossed it on his desk.

"Everything ok, boss? Tony asked cautiously.

"No! I am going to kill her!"

"Who, boss?" Tony thought to himself, silently running through the 3 females the 'her' could possibly be. There was Ziva, who was the least likely. She hadn't been in trouble in months! There was also the director who could be the cause of this rage. But most likely it was Abby, who had a knack for getting into trouble with Gibbs. Tony shook his head as he turned back to finish typing up the report he was working on. He just hoped for her sake that Abby had a good reason for whatever it is that she had done. Tony hit print and slipped down to the lab to give Abby a heads up that a furious Gibbs was on the warpath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Abbs! Are you here?" Tony called as he walked into an empty lab.

"Hey, Tony, what brings you down here?" Abby asked with a smile as she walked out of her office.

"I came to warn you that Gibbs just got off the phone and boy is he mad!"

Tony watched as her face go from happy to worried in half a second.

"Ha! So it is you. What did you do, Abbs?"

Abby just shook her head and hoped that Tony was wrong.

Not even ten minutes after Tony left, Abby heard the elevator ding.

"Tell me what you got for me, Abbs." Gibbs said as he walked into the lab and set a Caff-Pow down on the counter in front of her. He knew something was amiss as soon as she started talking.

"Well" she began, her voice notably nervous as she started to walk around her lab. She looked down and around and everywhere but at him, "I found several hairs in the lining of the seat and am waiting for the results from the DNA analysis."

"Abby...?" Gibbs said his voice still soft but he made sure that she heard his silent command contained in just saying her name. He knew she was guilty by the way she refused to look at him.

"And I started working on all of the evidence we found near the crash site..." she continued, still looking down at the floor. "I will..."

Gibbs reached his hand out and gently took her by the arm pulling her in front of him. He reached out softly and lifted up her chin so she had no choice but to look into his eyes. "Abby, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Umm, no...I..." Abby said stammering, without even realizing her hand that had dropped to her side was signing away her silent thoughts.

"Abby, what do you mean you shouldn't have done that?" Gibbs asked her, and bit back a smile at the shocked look on her face.

"I...uh...I need to...Oh Gibbs!" Abby cried as threw her arms around his neck.

Gibbs had never seen Abby this upset and realized he was going to have to get her to calm down before he had any hope of getting her to tell him what was wrong. He knew that she knew she was in trouble but she needed to admit it first. He reached his arm around her and patted her back while she cried. It broke his heart to see Abby crying and he could tell she felt guilty. "Abbs...shhh...its going to be ok. Take a deep breath..." He walked her over to the desk and handed her a tissue. He leaned against her desk and waited for her to calm down. After a few minutes she looked up at him. "Abbs...what did you do?"

"I..." She began, as she tried to keep the rest of the tears inside her eyes, "I might've...well sort of...maybe didn't listen to you yesterday."

He knew she had lied to him the day before but had wanted to give her the opportunity to come clean. "What did you do, Abby..." He prodded, lifting her chin up once again to look up at him.

She shook her head as the tears began to fall again. Her arms crossed and her pig tails swung slightly as she shook her head once more.

"Abby, you do not shake your head no at me. What did you tell me yesterday? We had 3 conversations yesterday, Abbs. Two about evidence in the case and one about you not going out last night. Now I have my assumption about which of the three conversations we are talking about right now but that is as much guessing as I am going to be doing. You had better start talking as my patience is wearing thin, Abigail"

She knew he was mad and she could also tell he was trying really hard not to yell. "Gibbs...I..."

"ABBY!"

"Ok I was lying when I told you that I was going to stay home last night."

"Mmhmm and where were you Abbs?"

"Downtown..." Came the soft reply as she tried to study the floor again.

"Doing what?"

"Meeting a friend for a drink..." Abby whispered once again fighting back tears.

"Do you remember what I said to you yesterday before you left here?" He asked in a firm but gentle voice. She nodded her head as a few more tears trailed down her cheeks. Her fingers were flying away at her sides. "Abby, I would prefer you answer me with your voice instead of your hands. As much as I enjoy being able to understand your signing, I expect you to answer me audibly when I ask you a question. Do you understand me, Abigail?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Good. Now what did we talk about yesterday?"

Abby thought back to their conversation the day before. She had just started cleaning up her lab to head home when Gibbs had walked in the door and called out for her.

"Abby..."

"Hey, Gibbs, what's going on? I was just shutting down for the day. Do we have a new case?"

"No, Abbs, I need to talk to you before you go home. I just got a phone call from Fornell And he said to make sure you steer clear of your usual hangout at the bar downtown."

"But, Gibbs! I have plans!"

"Cancel or change them, Abbs. I don't know what his case involves but it sure as hell better not involve you. You stay home tonight, Abbs. That's final. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Fine!" Abby pouted as he kissed her forehead.

"Come on, I will walk you out to your car."

Abby had gotten home and had spent about 20 minutes trying to convince herself to listen to Gibb's warning. When that failed she spent a while trying to come up with a plan to keep Fornell from seeing her. And had happily gone to meet up with her friends and in doing so forgot about that warning look that Gibbs had given her earlier. At the bar, she didn't even realize Fornell had seen her and thought that Gibbs had just been mistaken when nothing exciting happened.

"I went out to the bar even though you told me not to."

"Do you know that I just got a phone call from a very furious FBI agent who couldn't apprehend a suspect because you were in the way!" Gibbs was trying to keep his voice level but wanted to just reach out and shake her.

"Gibbs, I'm sorry! I just thought...I didn't think..."

"That's right, Abbs, you didn't think. Shut down your lab and be ready to go in 10 minutes." Gibbs said, as he turned and walked out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs went up to the bullpen and told his team that he would be back at lunch and to call if they needed him back before that. He walked upstairs and told the director that Abby would be gone until lunch and to call him if something pressing came in before then. After making sure everything was taken care of he went back to the lab to collect Abby.

She was sitting on the edge of her desk nervously swinging her feet and biting her bottom lip. God, how she looked so young when she was in trouble. And her nervous habit of biting her bottom lip reminded him of Kelly. She used to do the exact same thing when she knew she was going to get a spanking.

"Let's go, Abbs." He said, grabbing her upper arm and leading her through the door. She didn't say anything as she followed him to his truck. As they drove to his house, he could tell she was worried about what was going to happen. He had punished her twice before but both times had been quick spankings and had taken place in her office at NCIS. He pulled into the drive way and walked to the door, not bothering to look to see that she was following him.  
As they walked inside, Gibbs led her to the couch and motioned for her to sit. "What in the hell were you thinking, Abigail?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I thought you were just being overprotective. I didn't think you meant that exact bar! Maybe just some other bar downtown. I'm sorry, Gibbs, I didn't think!"

"Well I can promise you, Abigail, you will think long and hard before you disobey a direct order again. Because of your foolish decision to disobey me, Fornell and the FBI might have lost their chance to apprehend a suspect that they have been chasing for months! Abby, if Fornell hadn't seen you and called off his men, you could have been hurt! What if he had a gun, Abbs? What then?"

"I'm sorry, Gibbs." Abby cried and then looked down at the floor. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and forced herself to look up at him. "Are you gonna...am I going to...um...what are you going to do, Gibbs?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Abby, you know how I feel about disobeying a direct order. I can't protect you if you don't listen to me. I have to be able to trust that you will do as I say so I can keep you out of harms way. I have already lost one daughter, Abbs, I can't bear the thought of losing another. You deliberately disobeyed me, Abbs, and you will be spanked. Now, come here." He said, as he pulled a chair into the middle of the living room.

Abby took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Gibbs. He pulled her close to his left side and lifted her chin so she was looking in his eyes. "I don't want to do this, Abbs."

"I know."

"But I will spank you every time you put yourself in danger. If you will listen to me we won't end up here. You better think long and hard next time you want to defy an order."

Abby nodded and as she said "Yes Sir" Gibbs pulled her across his lap.

Gibbs shifted her until her feet were barely touching the ground. "Now, why are you getting this spanking, Abby?" He asked, as he flipped her skirt was thankful that she had those spandex shorts on underneath.

"Because I disobeyed you."

"And?"

"Put myself in harms way." Abby whispered, as she fought to hold back the tears.

Gibbs began to spank with hard and determined swats. He covered every inch of her sit spots and it wasn't long before she was squirming and crying out with each increasingly burning swat. After a few minutes she finally let go and began to sob and he placed 10 last swats to the crease where her bottom meets her thighs. "Abigail, I expect you to obey any direct orders in the future. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir" Abby sobbed. Gibbs rubbed her back for a few minutes before helping her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed into his lap. She cried softly into his chest as he rubbed circles on her back. "I'm sorry I didn't listen, Gibbs! I'm sorry!"

"I know, Abbs, it's almost over now, all forgiven. All you have to do is apologize to Fornell and we can go back to the navy yard."

Her head shot up and her jaw dropped. Apologize to Fornell? "But...Gibbs! I can't possibly..."

"You can, and you will." Gibbs said leaving no room for argument. "Now, go get cleaned up." He said, lifting Abby to her feet and placing a kiss on her forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he pulled onto the highway, Gibbs pulled out his phone to make a call. "We will be there in 5 minutes." He listened for a few minutes before snapping the phone shut.

Abby sunk down in the passenger seat, dreading what was coming. How can I apologize to Fornell? He is scarier than Gibbs. Abby thought to herself. She groaned as Gibbs pulled onto the street in front of the FBI building. Fornell was walking out as Gibbs parked and headed to the passenger door to drag a reluctant Abby out of the truck.

Fornell walked up and Abby looked down. "Abby." He said.

Abby looked up when he said her name. "I am sorry that I messed up your operation. I didn't mean to mess anything up. Honest. I'm really sorry."

Fornell nodded and said, "I trust you will follow orders from now on?"

Abby nodded and frowned as she felt the heat still burning from her freshly spanked bottom.

"Very well, apology accepted."

"Oh thank you!" Abby cried as she threw her arms around Fornell and gave him an Abby hug.

Gibbs and Fornell exchanged a knowing look as Abby was pried off of him and ushered back into the truck.

As they drove back to the navy yard Abby thought about the past 24 hours and decided she had no intention of pissing Gibbs off any time soon.


End file.
